


Eye For An Eye

by castivak



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jack Kline Has PTSD, M/M, Peter Parker Without Powers, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: sometimes jack wished that billie hadn't repaired his vision so he wouldn't have to see the marks that chuck left behind, but those thoughts were rare because he had so many other things he could look at that he never wanted to lose the privilege of seeing.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Peter Parker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947061
Kudos: 7





	Eye For An Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five : Insecurity.
> 
> again, more fluffy than it should be and more background than actual plot but whatever.
> 
> this is the au where jack is actually a twenty year old and so is peter, also hunter!peter because i want him to be.

it's been years now, over five actually, since jack killed chuck.  
  
but, despite doing such a huge thing, jack wasn't any stronger or more "important" than he was before; it's not like he was in charge of heaven and making angels and keeping the peace, that was amara's job now and jack was _beyond_ grateful that she took that position because jack feared that he wouldn't be able to handle such a thing.

jack didn't want to be a god or something royal, he was a protector, but never a leader; he didn't want the spotlight or the attention that being god would give, not to mention the responsibility that would've probably broken him after a month.  
  
jack was raised to be strong, to not tolerate the crap that people would try to give him just because of who he seemed to be; having been adopted by the greatest hunters in the books and the only angel that had the fucking guts to care for a teenage nephilim that was related to someone who caused so many people centuries of trauma and pain, but that wasn't who he was. he was _jack_ ; the boy that was raised by a strong woman and lost her when he was still a kid in a demonic incident, needing guidance and castiel picked up on that, taking the child under his literal wing and raising him the best to his ability.  
  
he was raised as a kline and a winchester, and while that may not make him godly material, it was who he was and he wouldn't want things to be any other way.  
  
of course, being a winchester and an archangelic nephilim put a target on his back, and when he had met lucifer for the first time in his nineteen years of life and the bastard turned out to be just as bad as his family made him out to be, the target only grew as his powers were missing and everyone took their chance to destroy him the way had wanted to for over a decade.  
  
but, his body was the first to destroy him and when he was brought back, he used the magic in a way that he shouldn't have to save his family and the entire world from michael, paying the price for it and losing a large amount of his soul; everything went to shit from there and before his twentieth birthday, he ended up in dead on the dirt of a graveyard with his eyes burned out because god was a little piss baby who threw tantrums when he didn't get his way.

and, as you know, he didn't stay dead, but when he came back......things were different.  
  
well, of course things were different, but those things got better; like his soul was repaired and chuck was defeated and the winchesters got to finally fucking retire after decades of keeping the world together, jack and hunters of his generation (claire, eliot, etc.) carrying out their legacy, getting their help on a hunt through the phone instead of with a blade.   
  
aside from all that, there was still one thing that not even amara could fix; billie was able to heal jack's eyes only to a certain level, nobody being able to repair such godly destruction, and the blonde's eyes were left completely white, no iris or pupil, and with some angry red scarring around the sockets, the type of scarring that would never fade and always look brand new no matter how long ago it formed.  
  
it was the type of scarring that made jack sick when he saw his own reflection, sometimes wishing that billie hadn't repaired his vision so he wouldn't have to see the marks that chuck left behind, but those thoughts were rare because he had so many other things he could look at that he never wanted to lose the privilege of seeing.  
  
things such as the youtube videos that provided him comfort when he needed it, or the stuffed bear that he's had since he was a toddler, or sumo the friendly saint bernard that was always lounging inside the town's mini mart, or the hunter that he fell in love with last year during a job in new york.  
  
the two had met up because of claire and now she entirely takes credit for their relationship, neither jack nor peter being able to take that away from her because _technically_ she was right.  
  
everything about peter was great; the fact that he was a badass hunter and still kept a bright and bubbly personality despite seing so much destruction, his extreme intelligence and desire for knowledge, the way that his eyes lit up when he talked about something he admired, or the way that he was a total fucking asshole but only in a playful way, or how he cared so deeply for those around him and was so quick to protect.  
  
it didn't take long for jack to fall in love, almost on sight if he was being honest, but the words actually left his mouth months later when a hunt got really bad and jack was sure that if he was just a little more human then neither him or peter would've made it.  
  
anyway, enough dwelling on the past because jack had a huge habit of that and it sent him into places that he shouldn't go; things were better now.......despite the fact that if he took his sunglasses off then he'd terrify people.  
  
things were better now but certain days still sucked and it was one of those days that jack didn't want to show his own face in his own goddamn home because he thought that the mere sight of him made people nauseous, even though the sunglasses were tinting his vision and making it a little difficult to read _Demigods and Demigoddesses : Volume III_ , needing to find some information for claire and max who were on a hunt.  
  
"are you going somewhere?"  
  
jack looked up at peter's voice, seeing the brunette standing at the edge of the library table that jack was sitting near, the blonde sitting atop the table like a gargoyle as peter looked at him with his head turned slightly in question, "i don't plan on it." he replied with a small shrug before turning his attention back to the book, "then.....why the sunglasses?"  
  
"because."  
  
peter raised an eyebrow, waiting for more words but getting none, picking up on the fact that jack was wearing them to hide and he walked on front of jack, gently putting his hands on the book and the blonde watching him remove it from his lap with a confused look, ".......i was reading that." he muttered and peter didn't reply, instead put his hands on the sides of jack's face, thumbs resting on the plastic of the white sunglasses that shielded him from seeing jack's scars and colorless eyes, "i like your eyes, jack."  
  
"weird."  
  
"no, it's not weird that i think every part of you is endearing, including the parts of you that dealt with fucked up things." peter spoke, grabbing onto the glasses but not removing them, "i'm not saying that how you're feeling isn't valid, because it is and everyone feels insecure about something, but you wearing these glasses inside your own home isn't necessary." he cooed and jack sighed a little, "i look like something that mothers would shield their kids from seeing."  
  
"those are the type of people who judge everyone for being slightly different because they refuse to educate themselves. everytime i see your face, i see you as a phoenix that rose up from fucked up ashes and kicked ass and that's something i really love about you."  
  
"you sound like a movie character."  
  
"do you understand what i'm saying, though?"  
  
jack nodded a little, peter slowly taking the sunglasses off his boyfriend's face and smiling when jack allowed him to, putting the accessory down on the table and looking at jack's face, "you're the prettiest angel i've ever seen." he smiled and jack's cheeks flushed, "technically, i'm only _half_ angel."  
  
"shut up."  
  
"make me."  
  
with a mild scoff, peter pressed his lips against jack's, effectively making the blonde stop talking.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
